Dear So and So
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: A small collection of letters written from TD characters to their bf/gf of choice. Just a simple fic to keep me entertained; however, I will accept parings to write up, If you want me to. If you like this, more reviews will make more chapters!
1. NoahxIzzy

**I had a totally awesome idea for this.  
><strong>**I am accepting ideas for other letters.  
><strong>**Cannon and Fannon alike.**

**~xXVoicesXx~**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Noah:<em>

Please ignore the fact that I have completely random moments of craziness, and can't really stand still for too many minutes. And my really curly, wild red hair. I also have very pointy canine teeth. And a whole slew of other issues...

However, please acknowledge the fact that when I'm calm, I'm a really smart and nice girl. I have a high IQ. _Way _above 150. And I like green, too.

If we were together, I would be very, very happy. That would be an almost life-changing occurrence. And I'm be calmer.

Signed,

_Izzy_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Izzy:<em>

I ask you to disregard the reality that I am indeed a and very sarcastic, sardonic, and cynical person. One who does not necessarily understand when not to say something snarky. And I'm not exactly the tallest guy there is. And I am not athletic to any extent beyond survival athletics. That would include breathing and eating.

Nevertheless, I am still I good person. And my Intelligence Quotient is proficiently high. And I do have a sense of humor, conversely to the popular belief that 'I have a stick up my butt'.

Signed,

_Noah_

* * *

><p><strong>As I've said before, I will accept other pairings to type up.<br>I'm writing this because I am currently on a slight writer's block for It's Complicated. I figured if I wrote something else, that I would get some of my creative juices flowing again.  
>I do not plan on this becoming a long, drawn out fic; simply something to keep me entertained when WB decided to rear it's ugly F'ed head. <strong>


	2. CourtneyxDuncan

__**Eah, before anybody smites me for writing this, I have a good explaination.**

**This was already typed up and on my computer.**

**If you want an explanation as to why it's been almost exactly a month, I don't know why. But it might have to do with the fact that I've had projects since then, tests, a C in Biomedical Technology, and a whole slew of issues to deal with.**

**Forgive me. I shall write the first request soon.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Duncan:<em>

First of all, I want to say sorry for all the times that I kicked you in your crotch. I now realize that it was unnecessary to injure you as many times as I did. Even if you did deserve it. Secondly, I would like the address the fact that I am not "bitchy". I am merely just focused on my goals, and not afraid to speak my mind. That does not make a girl "bitchy". Thirdly, I do not have a "pole stuck up my butt". Just because I prefer to avoid illegal activities such as underage drinking or smoking does not mean that I am a boring individual. Fourthly, please stop making vulgar remarks about my bodily shape. That is barbaric and perverted. Fifthly, please stop making such narcissistic comments about how you believe I think you're hot. (Correction: You are hot; just not as much as you say you are.) Finally, I advise you refrain from calling me "Princess". That is not my given name. Nor is it my nickname. You are the only individual that calls me that.

Signed,

_Courtney (Not Princess)_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Princess:<em>

Well Princess, I do admit that "Princess" isn't your given name. But it _is_ my nickname for you. And, thanks for apologizing about kicking me in the nuts. It's not that great of a feeling, you know. Being a bitch is just how you are, I guess. I mean, the only good thing is that you'll know about some pretty wicked stuff in bed. Bitches tend to be good in bed. And yes, you do have a pole (a very big, long, and thick one) up your ass. But I think we all figured that one out already.

Oh, and how can I _not _talk about your "bodily shape"? It's fucking hot!

Signed,

_Duncan_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, I forgot. I might update soon. I'm currently on Thanksgiving Break.<strong>

***Off to type more stories to update***


	3. DuncanxGwen

**Honestly****, I just didn't see these two having a lot of conversation. I think of them as people of action. But maybe to makeup for the short chapter, I'll update later on today!**

* * *

><p><em><em>_Dear Gwen,_

I'm not really one with words, but I wanna say that you're awesome. And I don't mean just awesome, but what-the-hell-would-I-do-without-you awesome. Who else is willing to tag train cars at eleven-thirty pm, the night before finals? And look totally hot while jumping over barbwire fences? Pretty much only you. Which is why I don't really care that we're starting to cross the friend line. I can tell that this is gonna be a hell of a fun ride.

Signed,

_Duncan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Duncan,<em>

I got to admit, you're pretty awesome yourself. It's not like there are too many people willing to skip class with me to do something _fun_. And your spray painting is pretty impressive. I bet the whole city is happy to see your artwork.

I can't wait for our roller coaster to start.

Signed,

_Gwen_


	4. AlejandroxHeather

_Dear Mi Nina Hermosa, Mi Amor,_

I do wish that you would admit that you love me, si? It was clear to me the passion that you hold for me. Not only that, but we would make an excellente relationship. We are so much alike in the best of ways. We are leaders, powerful, passionate, strong. We were _made_ for each other!

Accept my offer, por favor.

_Tu Amore,_

_Alejandro_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Anataga Yoko Tawaru, Fuseikoui, Misu!<em>

How _dare_ you keep insisting that I love you! I don't and I never will! I don't care how unbelievably sexy you are or who beautiful your voice is - wait, ignore that! It does not matter. I can't stand you and you are an unnecessary problem in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Mi Nina Hermosa, Mi Amor,__ - My beautiful girl, My love_

Por favor - please

_Tu Amore,__ - Your love_

_Anataga Yoko Tawaru, Fuseikoui, Misu__ - You Lying, Cheating, Mistake!_

Please note that I don't know Romaji. I don't know Spanish anymore. I'm currently in Latin II, but I don't know _shit_ about it.

Read and review, even though it's short.


	5. TrentxCourtney

__**I do not know what happened here. But please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Trent:<em>

You are truly an admirable individual. Not only are you highly intelligent, but you are exceptional at playing your guitar. You have wonderful song-writing and poetry skills, and you're just amazing.

And your eyes are a beautiful shade of green.

_From,_

_Courtney_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Courtney:<em>

It's hard for me to just write out how I feel about you. You're amazing. You brilliant. You can seriously win any argument that you want, and so many other great things. And you always smell like strawberries and vanilla. What more can a guy ask for?

_From,_

_Trent_


End file.
